


After Hours

by MelyndaR



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly and Freddie clean up the resteraunt after it's discovered. Takes place after iOpen a Restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Ridgeway High School

Seattle, Washington

"How did they talk us into this?" Carly asked Freddie as they swept the floor of the school basement.

" _They_ didn't talk us into anything." Freddie answered. "Gibby deserted Sam when Mrs. Briggs found out about their little business venture.  _Sam_  talked us into helping her undo everything, and we did, like the good little friends we are."

"Where is Sam anyway?" Carly asked.

"She went to get us supper – an hour ago."

Freddie knew he was being short-tempered, but he really wasn't in the mood for this. For Sam controlling everything and Carly just letting it happen. For Carly letting Sam make her the blonde's personal doormat. For the same way it had always been. He was fed up with it and he was frustrated with Sam and with himself, but mostly with his feelings towards Carly.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Carly sighed.

"Nope."  _I don't know what else you expected._ "How could I have ever liked her!" Freddie flinched when he realized he'd said that out loud.

"Liked Sam?" Carly asked.

Freddie shrugged. "Yeah."

"What's wrong with her?"

Freddie turned incredulously towards the brunette beauty. "Where do I start? She's mean, callus, stupid, greedy, brutal,  _extremely_  rude, and a really bad friend."

"Freddie!"

"You asked, I answered. I mean, think about it, Carly. She asked for our  _help_  and then left us to do it for her. And this isn't the first time she's done something like this. We let her walk all over us. Do you know that I broke up with you because of something  _she_  said?"

"What?"

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. But it's true! I always liked you. I never stopped."

"But you dated Sam."

"Because I was lonely and really stupid. It didn't work because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never quit loving you, Carly. And I know by now you probably don't feel the same way, or if you ever did to begin with, but I do. And I'm sorry if that makes things awkward, but it's the truth and I'm tired of trying to change it. So there."

They stood silently for a moment before Carly leaned the broom up against the wall. Freddie thought he had scared her off, that she was going to run away, but she didn't. She walked over to him and kissed him without a word.

"I love you, too, Freddie."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her back.

And, another hour later, that was how Sam found them. Her matchmaking had been a success.


End file.
